


For a Moment

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Flirting, M/M, Olympic Swimmer Triton, Slash, Wannabe Olympic Swimmer Percy, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is meeting a man who promises him a recommendation. And quite something more.





	For a Moment

PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – For a Moment || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – For a Moment

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, flirting, very blatant flirting

Main Pairing: Triton/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson

Godly Character: Triton

Summary: Prompt: "I thought you said you were an up and coming Olympic swimmer that could get me a recommendation in!" for Tritercy.

Percy is meeting a man who promises him a recommendation. And quite something more.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_For a Moment_

"I thought you said you were an up and coming Olympic swimmer that could get me a recommendation in!"

Percy was angrily glaring at the tall, handsome guy sitting opposite him. Triton Kaimana. The guy had been lurking about at Percy's training facilities for weeks now and when Percy had confronted him - by twisting his arm and pressing a knee against the guy's lower back - the man had introduced himself as Triton Kaimana and had claimed to be on the list of Olympic swimmers that was not yet public. He had also claimed he could get Percy in. And then he had requested to meet up and talk terms. Yet now Percy found himself at a posh restaurant, with Triton sitting opposite him, a candlelight dinner in one of the most romantic restaurants in New York.

"I-", started Triton, just to be hit by a piece of bread square in the face.

"You are just some creep who wants to get into my pants _after all_ ", hissed Percy.

"I", started Triton once more, dodging the second piece of bread. " _am_. And I _can_ bring you into the team too."

"Sure. And and overly expensive and romantic restaurant is where you planned on discussing that with me. Very professional", snorted Percy.

Triton raised one elegant eyebrow, running his fingers through his well-groomed goatee, his dark eyes fixing Percy. "You're _gorgeous_. I came here, because of your swimming, because I heard about you and was sent to scout you. But you're also very… interesting. So I thought we could mix… buisness and pleasure."

Percy flushed and sank down on his chair, weary as Triton pushed a document over. "Here. Everything I promised you I would bring you. I meant it that I want you on the team. I'd… also want you in my _bed_ though."

"At least you're honest", snorted Percy. "And sleeping with each other when being on the same team seems like a good idea how exactly?"

"Someone to share in the euphoria of winning gold", shrugged Triton determined and leaned back. "Sex to celebrate is nice."

"So you're playing a long game here? Just to get laid if we win?", asked Percy amused.

" _When_. Not _if_. And I didn't say I wanted a _one_ -night-stand", corrected the other swimmer with a smirk. "And I think we need some time to get used to each other's bodies. For the team, of course."

"Of course", chuckled Percy, eyes twinkling.

"And for it to be perfect when we win, we need to perfect it first", hummed Triton, lifting his glass.

"Sounds…", started Percy, dragging his eyes over Triton's broad-shouldered, handsome form. "…very reasonable."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
